


Pebe onceshots

by KillerMiniPenni



Category: South Park
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Pebe, dumbass boyfriend comforts lovely girlfriend by being dumb, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerMiniPenni/pseuds/KillerMiniPenni
Summary: welcome to Pebe oneshots, if you don't know what ship Pebe is, It's Pete thelman and Bebe Stevens from south park. Tag will be updated as I post.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Pete Thelman
Kudos: 2





	Pebe onceshots

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to one of my friends for the name of this chapter.  
> no beta readers we die like men.

Bebe woke up in a start, cold sweat dripping down her body, her head was spinning by her dream, no nightmare. She held her head in her hands, "in,,,, out" she calms herself down a little and looked to her right at her sleeping boyfriend. He was dreaming peacefully, drooling with his hand by his head. Bebe moved her hand to Pete's head, petting him gentle, he was still here, still by her. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, laying down and facing him as she played with his hair. He stired a little then cracked a eye open slightly, and mumbled into his hand and pillow "are you okay?" She smiled and nodded, nuzzing her head on his chest. Pete moved his arm out of the way and wrapped it around his girlfriend, "I,,,, your still here..." She whispered into his chest. "Of course I'm still here hun hun. I have no reason to leave, work isn't till morning." Bebe smiles into his chest, her lovely boyfriend was still a little out of it, he normally was when he just wakes up, but even though his words still make her feel better. "Ah right, better get some sleep for work right red bear?" Pete mumbled and nuzzed Bebe "goodnight, wake me if you need me bee" he yawned and fell back asleep, Bebe closed her eyes to join him, "goodnight sugar."


End file.
